Motherfuckin' Sick Fires
by MaraudingMonster
Summary: A collection of Gamzee/Tavros drabbles and oneshots inspired by songs. Rated T for some blood and Gamzee's foul mouth. Enjoy!
1. Broken

**Hello! So, this is a collection of Gamzee/Tavros drabbles and oneshots named Motherfuckin' Sick Fires, cause I'm a derp who couldn't think of a better title. XD Most of these will be based off songs. This particular one is inspired by "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee. It's a beautiful song, I highly suggest looking it up!  
>If you're not into sad angsty stuff, don't worry, not all of them will be like this. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!<strong>

**Broken  
><strong>

"Gamzee..."

Gamzee woke at the sound of his name, his head throbbing horribly. Blinking, he was met with the bleary sight of Tavros peeking cautiously at him, his face filled with distraught. Gamzee frowned; he hated seeing his matesprit so upset.

"What the fuck is the motherfuckin' matter, brother?" Gamzee mumbled, rubbing his aching head and propping himself up on his elbows. He immediately felt a chill along his back; it appeared that he was lying in a pool of something hot and sticky. Curious, he surveyed his surroundings, and instantly regretted it.

Blood of a variety of colours were splattered all along the walls and floor. Gamzee took a sharp intake of breath, tasting a metallic twinge in the air. He was horrified to find that he was lying in violet blood, still oozing from a mutilated corpse to his left. Gory bodies were spread across the room, with crazed messages written in their blood. _ARE YOU NEXT? :o) _Loomed beside Gamzee and Tavros, the letters dripping in a sickening rainbow.

"What... what the motherfuck happened?" Dumbstruck, Gamzee gaped at the corpses of his friends. His blood bladder felt heavy in his chest, like it weighed a ton.

"Y-you, uh, ran out of s-sopor pies..." Tavros swallowed the lump in his chitinous windhole, "y-you weren't _you_ anymore. It was, uh, l-like you had other people i-in your head."

Gamzee despaired. The subjugglators that plagued his daymares finally got into his think pan.

"I did this," He breathed hopelessly, blinking back tears, "I motherfuckin' did this. I fuckin' killed them all."

"D-don't say that," Tavros made to wrap his arms around Gamzee, but he scooted away in alarm.  
>"Don't touch me! Don't even come motherfuckin' near me, bro," Gamzee hissed, though his anger was in no way directed at Tavros, "I have no fuckin' idea what I'd do if I... I..." He couldn't finish that sentence. Gamzee didn't want to think about what could happen if he lost it again. He looked away, not wanting to look at Tavros, to see the shame and disgust in his eyes.<p>

Gamzee didn't even hear Tavros slide in next to him. He tried to push away, but Tavros held him to his chest with a strong grip. Making sure not to hit him with his horns, Gamzee looked up at him. To his surprise, Tavros's blurred features didn't show shame _or_ disgust. Just loss.

"Gamzee, this i-isn't your fault," Tavros whispered, cupping Gamzee's face with his hand, "it was never your fault. You, uh, weren't who you really are. Everyone knew y-you would never hurt them," Gamzee could tell Tavros was holding back tears of his own. He could practically feel his blood bladder sink into his acidic digestive organ. Trolls weren't supposed to make their matesprits cry.

"Tav, you don't motherfuckin' understand," Gamzee choked out, "I'm a descendant of the fuckin' _dipshit_ subjugglators. When we got stuck on this motherfuckin' rock, they started coming to me in my dream bubble. They told me to motherfuckin' kill all my brothers and sisters. I wanted to get away from them, but... no matter how motherfuckin' hard I tried, they got into my think pan anyway," The purple tears that threatened to spill were now falling freely down Gamzee's face, making his already ruined makeup run. Tavros hugged him close while Gamzee sobbed openly, pressing light kisses to his hair. "A-and who the fuck knows if I'll snap again. How the motherfuck am I even in fucking control of myself?"

"I-I'm sorry... I had to whack you in the head with, uh, my lance," Tavros explained, "I knocked you out, a-and then you woke up," He continued, mumbling apologies. So that's why his head hurt so much.

"Don't apologize, Tav..." _All you did was save your own life,_ Gamzee meant to say, but all that came from him was another cry of grief. He felt terrible. He was the worst person in the universe. His thin body shook with sobs as Tavros whispered gently, feeling more self-disgust as his matesprit's tears fell on him. He was selfish, so selfish, for clinging to Tavros when he shouldn't be anywhere near him; he didn't want another shade of blood on his already filthy hands. But he let himself be embraced, caressed, and welcomed the sweet nothings murmured into his ear. Because this was the only time in his whole life that Gamzee had felt so broken.


	2. Sally's Song

**Hey again! Sorry this took so long. I started writing another drabbley thing right after I finished Broken, but it's going slowly. Then after staying up reading all freaking night, I just sat down and wrote this on a whim at 7 AM. Thank god for my fabulous editor friend, if it wasn't for her, this whole thing would be crap. I'm sure you can imagine all the mistakes included in writing when the author is half asleep. XD**

**Aaaanyway, this one is inspired by "Sally's Song" from Nightmare Before Christmas, which is one of my favourite movies EVER. I love both the original and Amy Lee's cover, they're beautiful. Now, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this little drabble, lovely readers~  
><strong>

**Sally's Song  
><strong>

He always looked at him.

Tavros was a little surprised no one noticed it thus far. If they had, it hadn't been brought up. But no, of course nobody paid attention to Tavros staring at Gamzee. They never saw Tavros's eyes shining with sadness and longing. They never paid him any heed when he flushed brown at Gamzee's touch; least of all, Gamzee himself.

Tavros supposed it was his own fault. He and Gamzee had been bros for nearly a sweep by the time they started Sgrub. He had countless chances to tell Gamzee he was waxing red for him. All the time they spent together on Trollian, the occasional visits to each other's hives, their whole game session, and now what seemed like infinity hiding in the Veil. But nope; not one peep from Tavros about his flushed feelings. And now he was too scared to admit anything to Gamzee. Not only because of his fear of rejection, but that their bond would fall apart, and it would be too awkward to just be friends.

He thought of what they had together; talking, laughing, having sick rap-offs... Gamzee honking away while Tavros dropped some strict beats. Then when they're all rapped-out, Gamzee would casually lean against his four wheel device, throwing his arm around his shoulders. He knew it was a gesture of close friendship to Gamzee, but Tavros couldn't control the brown blush that would rise to his cheeks.

Then he thought of the horrible "what if"—Tavros tells him, and he doesn't feel the same way. He imagined their laughter being replaced with heavy silence. Neither would think of any rhymes. All they would think about was the tension hanging between them. He never wanted that to happen, not in a thousand sweeps.

Tavros sighed, floating back down to reality. He was in the lab with his comrades; most of them were milling about or typing away at their computers. He smiled faintly at Gamzee dancing around the horn pile, carefree and oblivious to any troubles.

Resting his chin in his palm, he watched his friend tumble around in the horns. He was worried for Gamzee; despite how he was currently acting, he'd been a bit more... on edge, as of late. It wasn't like him. He wished he could just hold him, kiss him, be with him, and make him feel better. His blood bladder fluttered at the thought.

No. He firmly shoved that idea aside. Tavros loved living in his imagination, but he had to face the truth, even if it tore him inside to be reminded of it. He was flushed for Gamzee, but Gamzee wasn't flushed for him. He yearned for him with every bit of his being, but as he blinked back tears, he knew it was never meant to be. Tavros wasn't Gamzee's destined matesprit.

He wasn't the one.


	3. Burning in Your Name

**Ahhh god, sorry this took so long! I had a horrid case of writer's block. But I FINALLY did it! I got this done! But I think maybe this and Sally's Song aren't as good as Broken... well, I can keep trying. This drabble (it's almost one thousand words, does it still count as a drabble? o_o) is actually inspired by two songs. "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars gave me the original idea, which was basically Gamzee mourning Tavros's death. Then I fell back in love with "Everything Burns" by Ben Moody feat. Anastacia, and I listened to it so much that sober!Gamzee sneaked in.  
>Recent updates have destroyed this theory of why Gamzee went insane (although I never actually thought Tav had anything to do with it, I always thought it was sopor withdrawal), but hey, you're allowed to twist canon events a tad in fanfiction.<br>There might be another long wait after this, so I apologize for that. But I'll try my best to get the next one done quicker! I hope you enjoy the third installment of MSF. :D  
><strong>

**Burning in Your Name**

So this was what utter despair felt like.

It was as if he was drowning, his sorrow surrounding him, filling him with every shaky breath. The weight of Gamzee's broken blood bladder was sinking him deeper into madness; and this time, there was no one to reach in and pull him out. As he flung pie tins and horns every which way, crushing beeping machinery under his fists, Gamzee knew he was going insane. He felt as though he hadn't had sopor in sweeps. Smashing glass tubes with his clubs, his think pan was blurred with uncontrollable rage, just as his vision was blurred with tears. Yes, Gamzee knew all too well he was descending into insanity. With some help, he might have been able to pull through again. But the only person who ever helped him was gone, leaving no one to lean on, no one to pity, and no one to stop him from losing his mind.

Gamzee sank to the floor amongst shards of metal and glass, curling into a loose ball. His mind was racing so fast, it felt like his head was going to burst. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the flashes of blood, violence, and a certain chair-bound troll. It was in vain; Tavros's image was burned into Gamzee's think pan. His wide, gazing eyes, his shy smile, the way he'd look at his feet when he blushed...

Gamzee had had the chance to tell Tavros how he felt. He had his chance, and he missed it. He remembered the moment he came so close to revealing his secret; it felt like sweeps had passed since then.

Perhaps he was already crazy. Perhaps he was driven by the unbearable yearning. Either way, he made sure that in that moment, he and Tavros were closer together than they had ever been before. This was beyond the fist bumps and occasional arm around the shoulders, far beyond it. They were barely an inch apart; close enough to feel each other's hot breath on their faces, the heat from their bodies. They were close enough to kiss, to touch.

But Tavros was stiff, silent, and refused to look Gamzee in the eye. His grin slowly fell in doubt; of course Tavros wasn't flushed for him. What a motherfucking stupid idea this was. So he backed away, shivering slightly from the lack of warmth. Mumbling an apology, Gamzee turned on his heel and swiftly walked off, his head down, shoulders slumped. He could hear Tavros calling his name, trying to stumble after him on unfamiliar new legs. Gamzee picked up his pace; it took every bit of him to keep from looking back at the troll he pitied so much. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from grabbing him and kissing him for all he was worth.

That was the last time Gamzee saw him alive.

He choked back a sob, thinking of that image again. He knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life, however long it would last. Tavros's broken body splayed across the lab floor, his own lance embedded in his chest, brown blood splattered everywhere. Gamzee couldn't bear to look at those glassy eyes that used to be filled with such life. So he held Tavros's face against his chest, cradling the mangled corpse in his arms. He couldn't stop the flow of tears, nor could he stifle the cries of grief. Tavros was dead, and Gamzee never told him how much he pitied him. He never got the chance to say goodbye.

Snapping back to reality, Gamzee was met with the feeling of hot tears on his face. Growling, he rubbed them away violently, further smearing his ruined makeup. Crying was for the weak. Descendants of the subjugglators didn't cry.

Gamzee smiled coldly. Yes. He _was _a descendant of the subjugglators. He could kill a motherfucker, and no one could do a fucking thing. He could kill _all_ the motherfuckers, and no one could do shit. Visions of blood, fire, and death danced before his widening eyes. He sat up and grabbed a club, twirling it in his long fingers, contemplating what he could do with his weapon. He could break a few bones, crack open a think pan or two. Maybe he could abandon his clubs altogether for tooth and claw, like nature intended. Gamzee was grinning then, baring his sharp fangs. So many options; so few specimens to test them on.

Snatching another club, he stood, broken glass crunching under his feet. They would die. They would _all _die by his noble hand. Blood of all colours would be running through his fingers, splattered on his weapons, painted across the walls. Flesh would be torn to ribbons by his claws. Bones would snap under his weight. And they would burn. Burn, burn, they would all scream and _burn._

Gamzee would find the motherfucker who stole Tavros from him. He would find the motherfucker and tear them apart, shred by screaming shred. When he got tired of their shrieking, he would rip out their throat. Watch as their blood spilled from their veins, leaving their corpse a dry husk. He would revel in the colour, savour the sweet, metallic taste and smell, and cackle.

Anyone who stood in his way would burn. Shrivel to dust amongst a blaze hot as the sun, shrieking, begging for their worthless life as they were reduced to nothing. His fiery rage would reign over every last excuse for a being. Gamzee would not fail his ancestors.

He would not fail Tavros.

Stepping onto the transportalizer, Gamzee knew he was ready to welcome his brothers and sisters to the Dark Carnival.


End file.
